Angel is Loved  'My Little Cupid' series BOOK 4
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: Crappy title, I'll change it when I get something better. Last in the series. Angel has a crush. Tom Pascal. He also likes her. But when they go for an icecream  an unwanted guest appears. He wants Angel. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ma chérés!! Have no fear, this isn't finished yet - I'm going to be working on it, as well as TFGTE and Cookies, Telepathy and Kate when I'm on holiday, in Devon (Oh joy). XD Hope you like it!**

**Lyra**

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**Rosha's POV**

"Ariel! Wait up!" My best friend and her long term crush, Tom, turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"Hiya Rosh. Um, I'd better go. See you tomorrow Ariel." Tom said, turning to leave reluctantly. I saw a flash of pain in Ariel's eyes.

_Jeeze, if you're that desperate for him to stay, lets all go to the ice-cream parlour_ I thought, knowing my best friend would hear me.

Yep. You read that correctly – I know about the wings and the powers...and the Fax, and the Niggy and the Tazzy...

I only know one other human that knows about the flock – and that's Zephyr's girlfriend, Nichole.

"No. Don't go. Rosha and me are gunna go to the ice-cream parlour now. Wanna come with?"

"Uh..." Tom looked at his watch, "yeah, okay." Ariel grinned and threw a grateful glance my way.

**Angel's POV**

I sent out a long distance thought to Total, _Tell Max that I'm going to the ice-cream parlour with Tom and Rosha._

Why the dog? I hear you ask. Well, I had no idea what my siblings were up to...if you get my drift.

I guess I should explain. I'm now 15, Nichole is 16, Gazzy is 17, Nudge is 20, and Iggy, Fang and Max are all 23. I have no idea how old Total is – so don't ask.

We walked to the parlour in a pleasant silence – enjoying the rare warm rays of sunlight here in England.

"Hi Cupid." I looked up at the person who said my nickname. Ari.

_Rosha. Run – take Tom with you. Go to my house – tell the flock Ari's here. I need backup._

Rosha grabbed Tom and sprinted back the way we came – there's my girl.

"What are you doing here, Ari?"

"I'm not here to hurt you, if that's what you mean."

"Pfft. Pull the other one – it has bells on." I said snidely – a trait I had picked up from Max.

Ari sighed, "Look Angel – honestly, I just want to talk, is all."

"_Ari – be careful. She can read minds, remember."_

"_Right, sorry Pops."_

"_Don't call me Pops!"_

I rolled my eyes, this should be fairly easy – "Look Ari! A distraction!"

The dim Eraser turned around to look at where I was pointing, _moron._

I dropped to the floor, sweeping my left leg to trip Ari over, he landed on his butt – _why didn't I bring my camera?_

"Ariel!" I heard Tom calling.

"Tom. Go back to Rosha – go to my house. Get away from here!"

"Ariel!" He's calling came closer.

"Go Tom! I can handle this!"

"No. I wanna help."

_Stupid black belt in Tae Kwando human idiot._

"Please Tom. He's dangerous." I was pleading now – Ari could turn morph at any moment – and I really didn't want that.

Ari had an angry expression on his face as he got up, he scoffed, "I thought you could fight me on your own – Max could – you got your _boyfriend_ to come and help?! Sheesh Angel."  
"What? She isn't my girlfriend," _not that I don't want to be..._ "Go away, who the hell are you, anyway?" Tom blushed.

_Guys, where are you?! Tom is playing superman and trying to save me from Ari!_

"_Almost there, Ange."_ I heard Fang think.

I went into fighting stance as Ari came up a second time.

"What do you want anyway, Ari?" I asked.

He scoffed, "You."

"Oh really, and what would you want with her?" Max said from behind me.

"'Bout time you guys got here." I mumbled.

"Dad wants her, obviously." He said with a roll of the eyes.

We were all in fighting stance, including Tom – who hadn't had the sense to run off yet.

"Well dearest Daddy can live without her, I'm sure." Max replied, scornfully, stepping infront of me slightly.

"Come ooon! Don't make my life even more difficult then it already is! He's going to kill me if she doesn't come."

"Have fun in hell." Tom said, snidely.

_Don't do anything stupid, **please** don't do anything stupid._ I preyed silently - the last thing I wanted was for my crush to be 'crushed' to the floor. **(That maded no sense, what so ever, did it?)**

* * *

**Well, end of the first, hopefully, half.**

**What did you think? I can start it all over again, Angel, if you're reading this and I'm away - could you text me to see if anyone thinks I should start over please? Thankies hon!**

**Heheh...**

**Yeah, so...press that li-ttle purple 'Go' button just down there, please! Don't worry, it's very tame!**

**-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know! I know! You all hate me by now. I am really sorry! I've got study leave soon, so I'll be able to catch up on all my writing and stuff! **

**This is very short, I have written more!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"What?! Who's side are you on?!" Max said, startled. Fang turned to look at her. 

"Jeb." I whispered quietly enough that Ari couldn't hear.

"Yes, Jeb. That bastard wants me to hand Angel over without a fuss. Well, he can go rot in hell." Max snapped up her leg and caught Ari in the throat, "Anyway, how many times do you have to die? I'm pretty sure I've asked you this once before."

"Jeb wants her 'cuz _that_ twerp isn't the right one." He croaked, nodding in Tom's direction.

"We Don't. Care. She'll find the one when she's ready." Fang said through gritted teeth.

_The One? What?_ Everyone was blocking their minds.

"I'm just here to follow orders. You don't want me to morph in front of the human, do you?"

_Not really, no. _

I used mind control, "Tom. Go. Home. Now. Run."

In a daze, he turned around and ran.

_"Good girl, Angel."_ Iggy thought.

"Ari, you will ignore your orders, and kill yourself **(harsh, I know – but we've got to get rid of him somehow!)** somewhere where no-one can find you. You will now-oh!" I collapsed and blacked out.

Someone was dabbing a damp flannel on my forehead. I groaned.

"Max. She's awake." I heard Nichole say – the flannel was removed.

"Honey? Baby, are you okay?" I felt Max kneel down beside me.

"I could do with some aspirin." I rubbed my forehead, "What happened to me?"

"You gave Ari an order, then you just fell to the floor. It would have been funny, if you hadn't been out for so long." Gazzy said.

"How long _have_ I been out for?"

"Closing in on 14 hours. Honey, why aren't you opening your eyes?" Fang asked.

"Bright lights."

The lights dimmed, "Okay now?"

I opened my eyes, "Yeah – much, thanks."

Max and Nichole – the ones closest to me – gasped.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Max? What's wro- Oh." Fang said.

**Ooh! Aren't I evil?!?!**

**Muwahahahahahahahaha -spots pitchforks- -says in a high pitched voice- I'll just go start that typing now, huh?**

**So, umm...review? Please? If I don't get more than 5, then I'm ditching the story - just so you know.**

**Lyra**

**-x-**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey readers.**

**Don't worry – I am very close to updating this story for real. There's just one problem. And I've got to get your help without telling you everything that's gunna happen. That would just suck.**

**Okay, Dr. Martinez is going to come into the story, and...oh fudge it, this is something I need to ask my Beta. **

**Well, there is actually something else that is mucho important.**

**ANGEL NEEDS A SOULMATE!!!**

**So, I want you, dearest readers, to create one. You're only allowed to submit one entry (obviously), and here's the information I need. Keeping in mind that Angel is now 15 years old.**

**- Name**

**- Age**

**- Description (preferably including whether or not he's taller than our dear little telepath)**

**- Music tastes (can be either genres, or bands/singers)**

**- Likes**

**- Dislikes**

**- Other important information**

**...and anything else I've forgotten**

**Oh! And what kind of stereotypical status group thing he fits into.**

**The deadline is...lets say...16****th**** February.**

**PM me with your entries! Can't wait to read them!**

**The real chapter will be coming up by tomorrow, if my Beta decides to come online today.**

**Hmm...almost 2pm...I think I'll go get a hot cross bun...**

**Luffs and hugs**

**Lyra**

**-x-x-x-x-**


	4. Chapter 3

**You still love me, right?**

**Well, now that I've ditched TFGTE –woop- I can work on my other fics more. Providing that the parental units don't decide to ban me from writing again. –shifty eyes- I shall be mucho careful.**

**Disclaimer: Ya know, if I owned Maximum Ride, or any of the characters, for that matter – do you really think I'd be posting my stuff up here? I didn't think so.**

**I only thing I own is the very old 80's cassette tape full of disco dance music I'm listening to at the moment. Don't ask – I have no idea. It's kinna groovy, though...**

**---**

"What?" I was panicking now.

"TK – go get the hand mirror from the bathroom." Nichole instructed.

"Guys?"

The mirror was placed in front of me.

"Oh my Gods." My once blue eyes were now an emerald green, and covered the whole of my eye – not just the iris.

"Oh, come on - it's not that bad." Max chuckled nervously.

"Yo. Blind guy here. What's happened?" Iggy said from the back of the room. Fang told him.

"Oh." Was his only reply.

"Argh! I'm more of a freak before!"

"How did it happen, that's what I want to know." Max murmured.

"_Message from the dark side, there is."_

"Sorry." Gazzy mumbled, as he turned off his phone.

"There has to be a way to hide it." Fang said.

"Sunglasses?"

"This is England, Nudge."

"...We _could_ move back to America..." Max trailed off.

"What about Tohru?" Nudge asked, meaning Nichole.

Fang shrugged, "You can come with us, if you want, Nikki."

Nichole squealed, jumped up, and hugged Fang, "Thankyou, Nick! I'd love to...but, how will we get there?"

"We'll fly, of course!" I said.

Max rolled her eyes, _"Bloody Disney movies."_

"Fly? But none of you will be able to carry me all the way. Zephyr can't even carry me to school."

"That's cuz he's a weakling." Iggy chuckled.

Gazzy scowled.

"She meant we'll go via airline. We can control our food needs, and I'm sure Total can spend a few hours in the back with the rest of the normal pets." Fang explained.

"Hey! Many years stuck in a crate has been plenty for me, thanks. I can be Iggy's guide dog, again."

I pouted, sticking up for my dog, "He is _not_ going in the back. Period."

"Okay, okay – he can come with us." Max said, "Stupid Bambi eyes." She muttered, turning to leave.

"I'll go book tickets." Fang said.

"I guess I'll phone Mom. Tell her we're visiting. We'll have to go house hunting."

"Iggy and I'll do that!" Nudge called.

Fang laughed, "The blind dude is _not_ looking for a house. Gazzy and Nikki can do that. Nudge and Angel, go start packing. We can give the house to the band – they need a new place, anyway."

Yes – Fang was in a band. Well, soon he'll be quitting because of me. Anyways, he played guitar and vocals. He was pretty good, too.

"Fang?" I ran up to my 23-year-old 'brother'.

"Yeah, sweety?"

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry. We have to move because of me. It happened with the Colorado home, and now it's happening again."

He looked shocked. "Angel. Don't you _ever_ think this is your fault, okay? It isn't. We needed to move, anyway. Granted it took the whitecoats a long time, but they found us. So don't think this is your fault. Because it's not. Understand?"

I nodded, "Thanks, Fang." I hugged him, " So, when you gunna ask Max?" I grinned cheekily.

"Push off." He laughed, walking away. He looked back, "When the time comes."

Max came up behind me, "What were you two talking about?"

"No-thing!" I sang, skipping up the stairs to find Nudge.

We had found a massive house and a school very close by. No-one had been able to say goodbye to their friends before we left. Except for Fang, who had to tell the band that the house was now theirs.

"You'll start school tomorrow." Max informed Nikki, Gazzy and I.

"Okay, Max." We replied.

"Fang, Nudge and I are going to find jobs. Oh, and my Mom and Ella are coming over tomorrow to stay for a while. Angel, I'm afraid you're going to have to share a room with Nikki whilst they're staying."  
Nikki and I grinned at each other, "That's fine." I frowned, "But, wait – what about my eyes?"

"I've talked to Mom about that. Stay at home tomorrow, and she'll take a look."

My smile returned, "Thanks, Max."

**The Next Day**

I was up before everyone else was, so I went down to the kitchen and made some coffee. Well, the smell got Max and Nikki racing down the stairs, Nudge was probably just stirring.

"Goooooood morning!" I sang.

"You're already changed and everything." Nikki exclaimed.

"Freak." Max mumbled into her coffee mug.

I laughed, "You can talk."

She poked her tongue out lazily.

"Very mature, Maximum." Fang said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh shut up, Nick's-an-arse." She giggled.

Fang gave Max a disapproving glance, then looked at me, _"Don't say _anything_ about the M-word."_ He thought.

"You know, Iggy has been thinking about asking-"

"Don't say another word, Angel!" Iggy shouted from one of the bathrooms upstairs.

I ducked my head and giggled, "Sorry, Igs."

Max looked at her watch, "I've got to go – I'm meeting Mom and Ella at the airport. I'll be spending a couple of hours with them, but we should be back before school's out. Bye." She kissed Fang on the cheek, and ran out of the house.

Everyone in the room let out a held breath.

"Angel, you get Gazzy up. There's a bucket of water by the door. Nichole, go get ready." Fang instructed, grabbing a slice of peanut buttered toast **(YAY! Love the stuff! Just for you, Boo! –giggles-)**

We both nodded, and started walking up the stairs.

"What's Dr. Martinez going to give you for your eyes?" Nikki asked.

I shrugged, "Don't know. Neither does Max."

"I hope it doesn't hurt you."

I laughed, "Same Nicks, same. Wish me good luck as I venture into the unknown." I said mysteriously when we reached Gazzy's room.

She looked bemused, "Good luck."

I walked into his room. Dark blue walls reflected the sunlight dimly coming through a crack in the curtains. I went up to his bed, and, with the new power that I recently acquired, levitated the bucket of cold water, held it over my brother's head, and tipped it upside-down.

He woke up before it hit him, and froze it.

I scowled, "Owh! You're no fun anymore, Gasman!"

He put on a hurt expression, "I _am_ fun." Nikki walked past the open door, "Nichole, I _am_ fun, aren't I?"

She smirked, "If you say so. Get your lazy butt outta bed, we've got school...I need more coffee."  
"Haha! You see, brother dearest? You are no fun."

I waved my brother and his girlfriend off as they went to school, escorted by Fang. Iggy left soon after, he wanted to 'go think'. Which actually meant 'meet-Fang-at-the-corner-of-the-road-to-go-look-for-rings.'

I went back to the kitchen and made pancakes and fleshly squashed orange juice for Nudge, and went up to hers and Iggy's room.

Levitating the tray in front of me, I knocked on the door, receiving a grunt. "Nudge, I've made you pancakes." I walked to her, and placed the tray on the bed.

She sat up, "Oh, you're a sweety. Thanks, Ange. I was just thinking about these."

I grinned, "I know. You think very loud, I heard you from outside."

Nudge laughed, "Sorry, I'll try and turn the volume down next time." She bit into a pancake, "Where is everyone?"

I sat cross-legged at the end of her bed, "Nikki and Gazzy are at school, Max is with her Mom and Ella, and Fang and Iggy went out."

She leant back, resting against the headboard, "So, what do you want to do today, Emerald-eyes?"

I rolled my eyes at the lame nickname, "Max wants us to tidy the house."

"Um, you know what? I've just remembered that I have to go look for a job! So-rry!" She got up hastily.

"Oh no you don't. We're in this together. Don't make me control you; I'll sing 'We're All In This Together' if you're not careful." I warned.

Nudge gave a defeated sigh, "That power sucks."

"He he. I know. C'mon, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

Nudge huffed, "Logic is at an equal level of suckageness." **(Say that at some point today, and I'll give you major kudos and chocolate chip muffins with chocolate cave centre! I'm making them at school for my Food Tech coursework) **

"I'll tackle the kitchen, you start on the lounge.

Nudge and I collapsed onto the kitchen chairs, and I poured us a couple of glasses of iced water. We had managed to tidy the entire house in five hours.

"Ugh. I'm going up for a shower. Do you wanna fix a snack or something for when the others come back? Nudge asked after she downed three glasses of the water.

"Okie doodles." I stood up and walked over to the fridge, as Nudge trudged up the stairs.

_What to make, what to make, what to-_

"Oo, I know." I said to myself, gathering all the ingredients and apparatus.

**One Hour Later**

"Cookies!" Max's voice squealed as she, Dr. Martinez and Ella entered the house.

"Angey Baby!" 22-year-old Ella ran into the kitchen and glomped me.

"Elly Belly!" I grinned.

"Hello, Angel. How are you?"

"Hi, Dr. Martinez, I'm good, thanks. You?"

"Call me Valencia, honey. That's good, I'm okay, thanks."

I looked over to where Max was devouring chocolate chip cookie, after chocolate chip cookie. "Stop acting like a kid, Max! That's Nudge's job."

"Hey! That's no fair, Ange. I only act like a kid when I have Diet Coke."

We all looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"...Okay, okay. Point taken." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Anyone want a cookie, before they disappear?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of milk and some fresh glasses.

"Look Gaz, I'm not going to repeat it after this – people do not appreciate it when you scare them by mimicking the headmaster. You almost gave that little girl a heart-attack." Nichole scolded from the hallway outside.

"I'm sorry, Nichole. Please forgive me." I could imagine him giving her the bambi eyed look.

"Ack! Stupid facial expression! Should be banned. Banned, I tell you!"

Max rolled her eyes.

"Ella?"

"Howdy doody, Gazmeister?"

"Ack, ya know – stressed with work and being a boyfri- ow! Nikki!" Gazzy started rubbing his arm, scowling at Nichole.

**A/N:**

**Okies, I've had to finish it there cuz I'm still contemplating on the choice of medication Valencia is gunna give Angey baby.**

**I will update soon, me hopes.**

**Remember! The competition is still open! (see last chapter for info)**

**All ideas are welcome – I really wanted to keep this fic short, so I can't keep it going for too long.**

**Once it's finished, I'll post it all in one chapter, instead of having it split up like this.**

**Reviews are loved, favs are loved even more!!!**

**LOVE YOU!!!!**

**Lyra**

**-x-x-x-**


	5. Chapter 4

Hi ya'll

**Hi ya'll!!**

**New character(s) in this chap, my lovelies!**

**I'm so excited! **

**Suze, you're awesome! Thankyou for making a character to be Angey's new friend! **

**Thankyou to: bella245, Nova Ride, O Wingless One, Talk Dark and Smexy (love the name, btw!) and Twilight Temptress**

**It was really tough, but I've found a winner...Nova Ride, with Luke Freemen! Although, I may use some of the other entries at some point...**

**Anyways – a big THANKYOU! To everyone who did enter, your characters were fabulous and, as I said, it was a very tough choice!**

**Moving on. Well, my two best friends have gone on holiday together till Thursday, so I'm all on my own until then. Lucky you, hey? Hehe**

**And just think – they weren't going to tell me they were going. –starts singing- I'm all alone, there's no-one here beside meeeeee!!**

**Lmao**

**On with the fic?**

**Oh – just a little note, I don't know how American schools work, my being British and all, so I'm going to presume it's like my current school, and...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR...or the characters used in MR.**

**--**

**Angel's POV**

Contacts. That was what Valencia had given me.

"Angel, stop rubbing your eyes." Fang told me from behind the newspaper.

"Yes, _Father._"

Fang gave me a side glance, and I poked my tongue out.

"Angel! Hurry up. We're gunna be late!"

"Coming Gaz. Bye Fang."

"Bye."

Wordsworth Grange High School. Fabulous.

"Come on, let's go to reception." Nikki said, grabbing my hand and walking towards the front doors.

When we were inside, Nikki walked up to a large, semi-circular wooden desk, manned by two women sitting at computers.

"Okay, Mrs. Bradshaw, thankyou for letting us know. Yes, thankyou, hope Bernice gets well soon. Bye." A thirty-something looking brunette put down the phone, and swivelled to her neighbour, "Bernice Bradshaw of 11H is off sick today, send a note to her tutor, Miss Holiday, please Sandra."

Sandra nodded, and picked up the phone.

The first receptionist turned to us, "Ah, you two just came in yesterday," she looked at me, "you must be Ariel, correct?"

I smiled, "That's me."

She smiled in return, "Good. Let me just pull up your info..." she turned to the computer, clicked some icons and a piece of paper shot out of the printer next to her. "Okay, homeroom is in T10, your tutor is Mr. Prichard, here's a map of the school, your timetable – our timetables cover two weeks here, 5 classes a day, first break is at ten fifty-five, second break is at one fifteen, and school ends at three-oh-five. If you could come back at the end of the day with this sheet signed by all of your teachers, please. Hope you enjoy your day, and goodbye."

The bell rang as soon as she finished speaking.

"Your homeroom is next door to mine, c'mon, it's this way." Gazzy told me, walking out the front doors, Nikki walking further into the building, "Bye Nichole."

"See ya later."

I slipped into my school behaviour immediately, "Zephyr, do you hate changing schools as much as I do?"

Gazzy laughed, "Yep, Ariel. I really do. Don't worry, though – few more years and we'll never have to go back. Alright, here you are. See you at break, Ariel – Nikki and I'll meet you here. Have fun, and no gifts." My brother opened a door leading into another building, leaving me standing outside a room with a green and white 'T10' plaque on it.

"Hey, why you standing around here like a lemon? Get into class – we don't bite." A girl with dark blonde hair and grey-green eyes smirked.

"Jesus, Carrie. Be nice to the new girl."

Carrie spun around, "Morning Kevin, I wasn't being mean, I was just telling her she should go in. Right...?" She looked at me expectantly.

I gave Kevin a quick glance before answering, "Ariel. Don't ask. And yeah, I guess you were. S'cuse me." I said, walking past her and entering the classroom.

Kevin had shaggy chocolate brown hair that kinda hung over one of his eyes slightly, and he had these really deep forest green eyes. Hm, wonder if I'll see him any more today.

I stood at the side of the room until who I presumed to be Mr. Prichard walked in. Everyone sat down and stopped talking. Impressive.

"Ariel Ride?" I nodded. "Good, take seat."

Umm, okay...

I looked around the room for a spare place, and spotted one at the back, next to a tall brunette with wavy hair. I smiled attentively, and made my way over to her as Mr. Pearson took the register.

"Jaime Daniels?"

"Yes sir."

"Rose Ann Davids?"

The brunette didn't look up from the book she was reading, "Here."

I slid into the seat, placing my shoulder bag on the table, "Hi,"

Rose looked up at me, "Hey, you're the new girl, right?"

I smiled, "Yeah huh,"

"Well, welcome to Wordsworth, I'm Rose."

"I'm Ariel. Wow, your eyes are purple! That's so cool!"

Rose grinned, "Thanks. Is your eye colour natural? They're kinna really light blue-y green."

Cyan. That's what green and blue make. That's the colour of my eyes.

"Right, you know the drill," Pearson said after he had finished the roll. "Private study for the next twenty-five minutes. I'll be right back, I need to go sort something out." He walked out of the classroom, and the silence was broken.

I shook my head, "Nu-uh, they're actually green, but I have to wear contacts."

"Awesomeness!"

**A/N:**

**Oh jeez, my mind has gone completely blankity blank for this, I am so, so sorry!**

**If ANYONE has any ideas, please suggest them! Because I don't think I'll be able to continue this.**

**-sigh-**

**I suck at this**

**Love you all, and please don't yell at me too much!**

**Lyra Loo**

**-x-**


End file.
